


Starships in Friendship

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you watch in horror as Steve fights The Winter Soldier.





	Starships in Friendship

When Natasha had first warned you about the danger of the famed Winter Soldier, you thought she was kidding around to scare you since you were a newbie on the team.

Of course, you’d heard stories about him over the years. You’ve heard the horrors about him. The team often discussed how to draw him out in order to take him down. After all, he was the key to HYDRA Without their famous Soldier, they were nothing.

But you would never have been prepared for the horror in your sight as you witnessed Steve fighting Barnes. The man who had grew up in Steve’s time. When Steve had informed you of the winter soldier’s true identity, you tried everything to stop the team from harming Barnes..

But you knew once Steve had got himself involved in the battle to save the aircraft, it was all over. Barnes was a monster being controlled by an outside force. He had no idea what he was doing.

As you watched Steve break the man’s arm, as you heard Barnes cry out in desperation, you knew how terrifying the man truly had been. After all, if he was still willing to kill Steve, even after the man had tried so desperately to get through to him, was he even human?

Bucky dropped into the river. But this time, Steve had followed his friend. Steve had died to protect America and the rest of the world. Steve was a hero, a hero that the world took for granted. You wished you could say the same about Barnes… But you couldn’t.

_“He saved me from drowning, Y/N.” Steve tried to reason with you, days after the team had arrived back at the compound. “Bucky is still in there somewhere”_

_“It’s bullshit, Steve!” You scoffed in disbelief “He almost killed you minutes before the ship blew up. Do you really expect me to assume Bucky is still actively trying to live?”_

_“I have to.” Steve swallowed hard as he walked out of the conference room, shoulders slumped._


End file.
